Talk:Sasuke Uchiha (Part II)
Why does it have a bunch of arbitrarily assigned "levels" for each ability? Not only do they not follow any consistent logic and needlessly take up space, they appear biased against Naruto characters, as most appear to be demeaning ("entry" level, "low" level, etc.) There's just no reason for them to be there in general. I request permission to remove them, as well as for other Naruto pages if any have this problem. ThePerpetual (talk) 04:03, September 28, 2016 (UTC)ThePerpetual The Gremmy victory should be taken of as it is spite or stomp. Pietro Maximoff (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2015 (UTC) All right. Antvasima (talk) 18:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ThanksPietro Maximoff (talk) 18:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Flight Sasuke Uchiha can fly, he showed that feat in Boruto: Naruto The Movie, floating (via Deva Path). (DanielX7 (talk) 02:55, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Can you display a screenshot? Antvasima (talk) 06:07, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Here you have: DanielX7 (talk) 23:32, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will add it. Antvasima (talk) 06:38, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Sasuke has true flight with his perfect susanoo as well (not just hovering with Deva Path). Somebody can add that too. Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:28, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Antvasima (talk) 08:47, August 28, 2016 (UTC) You have not added him the ability to fly via Diva Path... DanielX7 (talk) 23:02, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, I thought that mentioning Susano'o was enough, but now the Deva path is mentioned as well. Antvasima (talk) 06:13, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Actually Sasuke technically already had flight on his page. It says "Limited pseudo flight (with CS2 wings) so....there's that. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 06:18, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Since that part is redundant, it may be best to remove it. Antvasima (talk) 07:35, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. DanielX7 (talk) 00:08, August 30, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 07:42, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I recommend use "Flight via Perfect Susano'o and besides the Deva Path." instead "Flight via Perfect Susano'o and the Deva Path." to prevent confusions! DanielX7 (talk) 02:17, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I changed the "and" to an "or". Antvasima (talk) 05:44, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. DanielX7 (talk) 22:52, September 14, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 07:28, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Why they erase the ability to Fly in the Powers and Abilities section if I had shown that he can and I explained the different ways he has to fly (Perfect Susano'o and, besides, the Deva Path). Writing that he can manipulate the gravity and he has the power of telekinesis don't explain the fact of he can fly via the methods previously explained. Beforehand thank you very much. DanielX7 (talk) 01:11, January 29, 2018 (UTC) I do not know. You can ask Kepekley23, as he is handling the current revisions. Antvasima (talk) 08:45, January 29, 2018 (UTC) I talked him, and the lack of the power of fly in the Sasuke's profile isn't the only one thing that lack... The actual Sasuke's profile is incomplete in the Powers and Abilities section, it's has to be corrected! Other thing, I believe taht I knwos enought about this topic how to edit profiles...DanielX7 (talk) 02:29, January 30, 2018 (UTC) It is best to start a content revision thread first. Antvasima (talk) 11:25, January 30, 2018 (UTC) When? DanielX7 (talk) 22:47, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Whenever you want to make important additions to a page, or change its statistics, it is best to start a content revision thread first: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Content_Revision Antvasima (talk) 07:41, February 12, 2018 (UTC) I recommend use "Flight (via Perfect Susano'o and besides the Deva Path).", or use "Flight (via Perfect Susano'o and/or the Deva Path)." instead "Flight (via the Deva Path and Perfect Susano'o)" to prevent confusions. Beforehand thank you very much :D DanielX7 (talk) 06:48, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Well, the problem is that I do not know enough about Sasuke to start adding abilities to the page. It is best to start a content revisions thread, or to ask Kepekley and Burning Full Fingers. Antvasima (talk) 13:08, May 26, 2018 (UTC)